<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undercover Daddy by PseudoName (Sambender)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065360">Undercover Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambender/pseuds/PseudoName'>PseudoName (Sambender)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Gay, Himbo Reid, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Roleplay, Sexy Reid, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Undercover, Unsub | Unknown Subject, that sounds gross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambender/pseuds/PseudoName</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer and Derek go undercover at a nightclub to catch an UnSub. They have a bit of fun with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Undercover Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNING: mention of r*pe for one second towards the very end of the story !! absolutely no detail, just says the word once and is never mentioned again !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Every job has it downsides, Reid,” Emily reasons but she’s grinning madly.</p><p>“This job has millions of them and they all affect me directly somehow.” Spencer buttons up his black silk dress shirt all the way only to have Garcia bat his hands away and undo the top 3. The shirt reveals an uncomfortable amount of his chest and he wants so badly to tug his cardigan back on. On top of the black jeans and combat boots, he thinks he looks ridiculous. According to the girls of the team he looks like sex on legs.</p><p>He’s being forced to go undercover with Morgan and honestly he’d prefer it to be anyone else on the team. Except for maybe Hotch, that’d be weird. Instead, he’s all dolled up for their date to the club to play pretend. JJ rolls his sleeves up his forearms and brushes his hair out of his face before stepping back to admire her work. He looks completely different and for the first time in his life oozes sex appeal. This will do the trick.</p><p>“Is my pretty boy ready yet?” Derek laughs as he walks into the room. He doesn’t look terribly different, just without his gun on his side or a badge clipped to his jeans. His own outfit is plain blue jeans paired with a white henley. Naturally, he looks fantastic. Dressing Spencer up had been a lot more work. Derek stops in front of him and lets his eyes wander up and down before settling on his face with a cheeky grin. “Damn, baby, you look good,” he comments.</p><p>Spencer flushed a bright red and nervously tucks his hair behind his ear, barely managing a response. “Mm, thank you.”</p><p>Derek only grins wider and then places his hands over his boyfriend’s hips. “We’re gonna have fun tonight,” he promises.</p><p>Hotch walks into the room and takes in the way they’re standing before rolling his eyes and opening the file in his hands to read it once again. “You have a job to do and you’re undercover. The only reason I’m letting you two into the field alone together is because no one else fits the description. Keep in mind the unsub is looking for interracial couples with a clear dominant and submissive partner. He’ll wait until you separate and then make his move on Reid. Reid, tonight you’re goal is to get his attention and then draw him towards the bathroom. Prentiss, Dave, and myself will all be waiting in there. When you are on your way you’ll give the signal to Derek and he’ll contact us. What’s your signal?”</p><p>Spencer brings his hand up to his chest to play with the necklace hanging there. It’s a simple silver cross but it contrasts starkly with the dark outfit. “Hold the necklace for 5 seconds and then drop it.”</p><p>Hotch nods. “If anything goes wrong you either tell Derek or get the hell out of there as fast as you can. You are unarmed and you do not have permission to take the unsub on yourself. Do you understand?”</p><p>Spencer rolls his eyes. “Yes, I got it. I’m playing a helpless twink, Hotch, it’s not that hard.”</p><p>Derek and the girls snort and giggle but Hotch levels him with a glare. “This is serious, Reid. If something goes wrong, what do you do?”</p><p>He sighs. “I tell Derek or I get out of there.”</p><p>A nod of approval. “Correct. Lastly, do not under circumstances refer to each other as your real names. Nicknames, pet names, even vague gestures are fine but if your real names are said the entire operation is compromised. Play into the role, get comfortable in it, and then get down to business. You’ll be there for 30 minutes before you’re cleared to lure him away from the crowd. Get his attention, let him believe the fantasy. If he makes an attempt to talk to you before the 30 minutes you tell Derek and then hide. This man wants to hurt you, Spencer, don’t forget that.”</p><p>“It’d be pretty tricky to forget that,” he says but at the glare he receives he nods. “Get his attention, take him to the bathroom, hide. Pet names or nicknames only. Hold the necklace if anything goes wrong and then get the hell out of there. I got this,” he promises.</p><p>Hotch studies him for a second longer and then finally dismisses them.</p><p>They’re in a rented car on the way to the club when Spencer starts to get nervous. “You’ll be watching me the whole time?”</p><p>“Every single second, baby. If you so much as blink weird I’ll be at your side.”</p><p>He reaches for the necklace and plays with it, spinning it around the chain. “Is it stupid to be nervous? I’ve been undercover before, 7 times to be exact and I’ve left mostly uninjured every time. I’ve been in riskier situations.”</p><p>Derek reaches over and grabs his hand, gives it a light kiss and then settles it on his own thigh as he makes a turn into the parking lot of the club. “It’s not stupid at all. It’s scary. And this is the quickest escalation we’ve faced in a while, not to mention the way you’re being asked to act tonight is so different from your norm and you know you’re being surveyed. It’s okay to be scared, baby, but I will be right there the entire night. 30 minutes and then you lure him out and we’re all done. You can do it.” He looks over at his boyfriend and smiles sweetly.</p><p>Spencer nods and then lets out a nervous chuckle before unbuckling himself. “What do you want me to call you?”</p><p>“I’ve been thinking. What about Sir?”</p><p>Spencer flushes and nods. “Okay, that’s fine.” He messes with his shirt and hair and then turns to Derek. “What are you going to call me?”</p><p>“I think Baby works just fine, don’t you?” He winks and when Spencer squeaks he grins. “Yeah, that’ll do the job. Come on, baby, let’s go.” He opens his door and then walks around to meet Spencer on the other side.</p><p>They walk into the club holding hands and after just a few minutes they’ve settled into their spots at the bar.Spencer pretends to take a shot of vodka and scrunches his face up at the fake taste before giggling and leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. They meet in the middle and swap saliva for a few moments before parting for breath. “Can we dance, Sir?” He bats his long eyelashes and almost pouts.</p><p>Derek is quick to shake his head. “Come on, baby, you know I don’t dance. Why don’t you go ahead and show me what you can do, though, sweetheart?” He squeezes his hand where they’re still connected and then nods towards the dance floor. Spencer huffs and whines.</p><p>“Daddy,” he pleads and it goes straight to Derek’s pants. “You never want to play with me,” he adds on.</p><p>Derek lets his face fall and his eyes narrow. “Don’t whine, baby. You know what happens when you don’t listen. You get out there and show me what you’re working with or we’ll just leave.”</p><p>Spencer’s eyes sparkle but he otherwise keeps his face the same. He lets out a little groan of disappointment but then nods. “Okay,” he huffs and then starts towards the floor. He squeaks embarrassingly loudly when Derek gives a less than gentle tap to his ass but otherwise ignores it and finds his place.</p><p>He listens to the music intently, just swaying a little side to side until he can find the beat. Slowly, his lets his hips guide him around. After a couple of minutes a small smile slips over his lips and he’s actually kind of enjoying himself. Twirling around the floor starts to come naturally and he thinks about asking Derek if they could go to a club together sometime after this case is over. The song switches and he’s quick to change his own rhythm. Instead of leading by his hips, he lets his shoulders move him around. Somewhere in the middle he finds another man, likely around 23 and just a couple inches shorter than himself. He’s dressed in a silver shirt and ripped skinny jeans and he moves entirely with his groin. He’s uncoordinated and gangly and a hot mess and absolutely the perfect opportunity for Spencer to guarantee all eyes are on him. Imperceptibly, his eyes shift to Derek who gives a small nod of approval and then his attention is back on the man in front of him. Spencer crowds him just the slightest and then leans in to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Want to play a game?” He tries his best to be seductive but he’s not sure how well it works.</p><p>It either works really well or this guy is too drunk to care because a grin cracks across his face and he nods. “What do you have in mind?”</p><p>Spencer grins and grabs the man’s hands, placing them over his hips so he can feel the way the music controls him. “If you can get me hard in the next 2 songs, I’ll suck you off in the bathroom.” He knows it’s a lie and if the man was in his right mind he’d probably know it too but instead he just nods and pulls him closer. The next two songs are fast and bass-heavy and most everyone on the dance floor is grinding against each other. Spencer lets him lose control until the final beat rings out and then he leans back into the man to whisper in his ear once again. “So close, you’re really good at that. Rematch in 5 minutes?” He offers and the man nods with a small smile. Spencer dismisses himself and skips back to Derek who had already ordered a water for him.</p><p>He downs the whole thing while Derek talks. “You look so good out there, baby. You know how it makes Daddy feel to see you out there showing off what’s mine,” he nearly growls while Spencer wipes his face where a few droplets of water had fallen.</p><p>“M sorry, Daddy,” he murmurs but he’s smiling. “I’m just having fun. You said we were here to have a good time. It’s okay, right?” He just out his lower lip and Derek resists the urge to tug it into his own mouth.</p><p>“Of course, darling. Daddy wants you to have fun. You’ve been so good, haven’t you? Always on your best behavior,” he remarks.</p><p>Spencer is warm in places he doesn’t have time to be warm in but he can’t stave off the excitement. “Always, Daddy,” he promises. The next song starts up and it’s a little slower but still incredibly sensual. He thinks if this were another time and place he’d be daydreaming about the things he and Derek could do with this song as background music. Instead, he tugs a little at Derek’s shirt and points back towards the mass of sweaty people. “Can I go back in?”</p><p>Derek eyes him, taking in his flushed cheeks and heaving chest. He commits it to memory and then tugs him in for a kiss by a belt loop. There lips meet passionately and then he releases him but not before whispering against the younger man’s lips. “Leather jacket, red t-shirt,” and then he pecks him sweetly and sends him back in.<br/>
He meets up with the same man from earlier and they dance against each other for two more songs before Spencer’s mental countdown reaches 30 minutes. He spares a glance to Derek who taps his fingers against his thigh, the sign that it’s time. Spencer excuses himself and pretends to regret having to leave the other man before he peels away to the edge of the floor. He’s far from Derek and it makes him a little cold but he knows that less than 20 feet stand between him and the rest of his team where they lie in wait in the bathroom. He scans the room for a leather jacket and red t-shirt and is both chilled to the bone and pleased to see that he’s making his way over. He lets out a nervous sigh but quickly pushes the feelings away, focusing on trying to look flustered. The man approaches and stands in front of him.</p><p>“Hey baby,” he grins and his teeth are stained yellow.</p><p>Spencer tries his hardest not to grimace and grins back. “H-hi,” he says.</p><p>The man looks even more confident as how submissive Spencer comes off. “I hope you don’t mind but I’ve been watching you all night. You really know how to control your body out there,” he looks him up and down hungrily as he says it.</p><p>He swallows and shakes his head. “I don’t mind,” he replies, “but I think my daddy might.” He nods towards Derek who snaps his eyes away, pretends to eye up a redhead across the bar.</p><p>The man shakes his head and clicks his tongue. “Him? Oh sweetheart, he’s barely looked at you all night. You deserve better than that. You should be with someone who treats you like the good boy you are,” he comments with a nod towards the cross necklace.</p><p>Spencer is thankful for the opportunity to grab it and snakes his hand up to hold it. He presses it for at least 5 seconds and lets it linger before giving his own response. “Yeah? I’m not all good,” he shakes his head and then looks up at the man through his lashes. “C-can I show you?”</p><p>A devious grin cracks over the man’s face and he nods towards the bathroom. “I know just how you can prove it. Follow me,” he leads him to the bathroom.</p><p>The bright fluorescents are a large contrast to the darkness of the club, as is the sight of his coworkers with their guns out pointed at the man he followed in. Spencer is quick to sneak into the nearest stall and lock it. He listens as Hotch speaks, voice as calm as ever.</p><p>“Dawson Jacobs, you are under arrest for the murder and rape of 6 young men.” And then Spencer tunes him out, incredibly pleased to be done with this part of his night. He waits in the stall until Emily knocks on it and tells him he can come out. He unlocks the door and shakes his arms out before grinning at her.</p><p>“All set?”</p><p>She nods with a smile. “He went easy. Go find your daddy,” she jokes and Spencer rolls his eyes but pushes out of the bathroom to find Derek waiting at the front of the club, keys in hand. They walk in silence to the car and climb in and then Derek turns to face him.</p><p>“Have fun, baby?”</p><p>Spencer flushes yet again but nods. “Thank you for letting me play, Daddy.”</p><p>Derek lets out a deep groan and starts the car. They have to pull over twice before they make it back to the station where everyone teases them relentlessly. He really wishes he’d known about the mic before they went in and would almost certainly fight Hotch about it if it hadn’t ended so well for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>